Tales of Christmas
by quantalyp
Summary: A short Christmas story I came up with after Christmas. ENJOY! Minor Sheelos, Colloyd, and Gesea. (I do not like Kraine-If you like it DON'T READ)


Tales of Christmas 

Mua-ha, it is the day after Christmas. Yes…it…is…

Zelos: Yes, Christmas!! Hunnies in sexy clothes…mistletoe hung all around…Oh SHEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sheena does not come

Zelos: I must go abduct her, but first the disclaimer. This is Quantalyp's first Tales of Symphonia story so be cool about it or I'll have to burn you. They do not own Tales of Symphonia (or me) in any way, shape, or form, but they wish they did. (Doesn't every girl wish they owned me?)

Yes, now HERE WE GOOOO!

* * *

The snow fell from the tranquil sky as Lloyd and the others talked peacefully in Zelos' house. Soft music played as Zelos hung mistletoe around the room. Genis had suggested they had a grab bag, so everyone had brought presents for a little fun. "Grab bag? Do we get to randomly grab each other's bags?" Lloyd asked Colette when they arrived in Meltokio.

"No, Lloyd. We exchange gifts with other people, then open the gift we end up with." Colette explained with a smile on her wind-burned face. It was cold out at they entered Zelos' large home.

Genis was excited when everyone entered with a present and set it on a table in the living room. Regal had decided not to come, but dropped off Presea who was wearing a small elf hat. The appearance of the pink haired girl made Genis jump with joy. He had gotten her a small present and hoped she would appear.

Raine silently watched everyone from a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book she got from Genis. Zelos was avoiding her, but she could see why. He was trying to lure Sheena under the mistletoe… Lloyd and Colette were cuddled up on the couch near the burning fire and Genis was talking to Presea.

Sheena held tightly onto the chair she sat on while Zelos attempted to pry her fingers from the seat. He was trying to get her under the mistletoe near the back door and only Martel knows what else he was trying to do. "Come on, Sheena, just one kiss? Or two, or three…"

"Zelos, you idiot-get away!" Sheena yelled and kicked Zelos in the shin. He hopped over to another chair and stood on top of it. (On one foot o0)

"Time for the grab bag and cake and food and cookies and presents and apples and bananas and potatoes and…"

"Let's just do the grab bag." Raine interrupted, getting up from the chair in the corner. Genis ran and grabbed his present from the table then sat near the fireplace. Everyone followed this manner until they sat in two circles holding gifts. (One girls, the other boys) Sebastian picked up a large book and sat on the couch. He opened it, began to read "The Night Before Christmas", and the presents were passed whenever he said 'the.' When Sebastian finished, Genis, Colette, Zelos and Lloyd ripped open their presents. (Lloyd actually bit his…) Raine shifted her present to the side while Sheena and Presea carefully opened theirs.

Sheena wrapped the blanket she received around her, lay down on the couch, and closed her eyes. Zelos ordered everyone to go into the dining hall, while he stayed in the living room. "Sheena…" he whispered and moved closer to the couch she lay on. Not a sound was heard until sat on top of Sheena's legs. She kicked Zelos, which made him scream like a girl, which made everyone in the dining room run into the living room, which made Genis get trampled over, which made a floor tile go flying into the air, which hit Sebastian, who fell over and passed out. But no one noticed Sebastian because they were paying more attention to Sheena and Zelos. Loud yells rang throughout the mansion as Sheena continued to kick Zelos. He jumped off the couch and cowered to the corner of the room. Sheena yelled at Zelos, Zelos yelled at Sheena, Lloyd yelled at Zelos, Colette yelled at Lloyd for yelling, Raine yelled at her book for killing off her favorite character, and Presea stood there eating a cookie. While this was happening, Genis was sitting at the dining room table eating a turkey leg.

A random maid came into the room and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Then she skipped back into the kitchen happily. Everyone shut their mouths and quietly walked into the dining room. Somehow, Zelos convinced Sheena to sit next to him, while Genis sat next to Presea and Raine and on the other side of the table were Lloyd and Colette. Dinner was eaten in a calm and normal manner and the only interesting (actually it was the only) conversation that occurred was as follows:

"What's your favorite part of Christmas?" Genis had asked Zelos. He thought the red-haired man would give him a disgusting answer, so he had finished his dinner. Everyone else was still eating.

"The hunnies, Sheena coming over my house, presents, Sheena coming over my house, mistletoe, and…. Did I mention Sheena coming over my house?" Zelos flashed a perverted smile in Sheena's direction. Her face turned red and she excused herself from the table. "You see? She can't get over me!"

"You sure Zelos?" Colette asked as she stole a biscuit from Lloyd's plate. They playfully fought over it. Zelos smiled.

"No woman can resist my charms! You should know that…" he said, tickling her under the chin. She giggled softly and moved closer to Lloyd. _Heh…Guess she likes him._ Presea watched Zelos carefully, then decided to speak.

"I believe dinner is over," she whispered.

* * *

Sheena opened the door to the balcony of her room and stepped out into the cold. Mistletoe was strung along the edge of the balcony, but she decided to ignore it. The door shut as she watched the snow fall on Meltokio. It calmed her after that strange conversation during dinner with Zelos. She wrapped her arms around herself because she was cold (duh), but stayed outside. Someone was behind her, but she couldn't turn around to look; she was too cold. A blanket was put on her shoulders and arms were wrapped around her waist. "Hey baby."

"Z-z-z-elos…" Sheena shivered and snuggled into the blanket. "It's c-c-c-cold…" Zelos rubbed her back and brought her in the room. He sat her on the bed and called for a maid to get two cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

Presea sat cross-legged in a blanket in front of the fire as Genis walked over. "Hey Presea," Genis called, holding a present. Her gaze was focused on the burning embers in the fire. "Presea…"

"Hello, Genis," she whispered and remained her gaze. "The fire…reminds me of Ozette…burning. My home is gone because of flames such as these."

"But Presea, now you live in Altamira, with Regal. You should be glad you have a home now." Genis whispered.

"I cannot change the past, I know that, but why did Cruxis destroy my home?" Presea looked at Genis. "I…should be happy that I'm here on Christmas. I shouldn't be brooding about what happened in the past…" Genis gave Presea a reassuring hug and smiled.

"Don't worry Presea, I'll stay with you; I'll be your friend."

* * *

Lloyd and Colette were helping the maids clean the dishes because Colette suggested it. They were throwing soap bubbles at each other and made a bigger mess than there was before they started. Raine watched as Lloyd and Colette cleaned up their mess and smiled at the two. They made such a perfect couple…

* * *

Sheena shivered and held the mug Zelos gave her tightly. He smiled, moved closer to her, and placed his lips on hers for a long kiss. "Idiot chosen," Sheena whispered and gave Zelos a hug.

* * *

Yay! It's done!

Zelos: ALOE! I'm here. I got a kiss out of this after all!

Yes, wonderful news Zelos. Please RR!!


End file.
